<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You Love Us! by Seigetsu_Ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302298">Say You Love Us!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren'>Seigetsu_Ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YukiSayoChisa Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chisato is a hard nut to crack. Sayo and Yukina just want their girlfriend to say a simple "I love you", but Chisato isn't going to make this easy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato, Minato Yukina/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YukiSayoChisa Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You Love Us!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Sayo said she loved Yukina was in their third year of high school. Roselia had decided to disband after the graduation of its four oldest members; it was impossible to keep the band afloat when Rinko was heading off for college abroad, and Lisa admitted that their intense practice schedule was starting to affect her studies, which meant that she wouldn’t be able to keep up once she was enrolled in university. Yukina could only bid them farewell while she set off to become a pro, but Sayo was unwilling to let her go. That was when she confessed. And that same day, she received Yukina’s curt answer. “Thank you for staying with me. I love you too, Sayo.”</p><p>Years later, Sayo remained a guitarist, touring with Yukina. But their careers were dipping after Yukina refused a media tycoon’s advances and he took revenge by blocking every possible broadcast of Yukina’s performances. But Yukina wasn’t one to give up. She continued composing music under a pseudonym. Thanks to the internet, she was able to live off of commissions. Sayo supplemented their income as a studio musician. It was at a time like this that they had a chance reunion with Chisato, who was by then a successful pop singer and actress. Sayo had been brought in to record the guitar parts for Chisato’s new single, and wanting to help their situation, Chisato managed to convince her record label to let Yukina compose for her next release.</p><p>For the coming few months, the three had regular meetings, sometimes for work, other times just reminiscing the good ole days like geezers ought to do. Okay, they were just in their mid-twenties, but according to social media that meant they were ancient. When they were teens, they would never have imagined what was there to reminisce about homework and high school friendship drama. But at their age, particularly after the negative experiences they had in the trying industry they worked in, the simplicity of those times were much appreciated memories. Budding feelings from those high school days also resurfaced – there had been that crush Sayo had on Chisato that she never admitted to because how dare she love another when there was already Minato-san in her heart!? Like back then, Sayo shoved the desires down relentlessly, and Sayo being Sayo, she was consumed by guilt and angst and became an emo adult for some time. It was until Yukina had a blunt conversation with her, something that started along the lines of “Sayo loves Chisato too?”, that Sayo finally realized she had two hands, so even with one taken, she still had another to offer.</p><p>Come to think of it, Sayo never asked Yukina what she loved about Chisato, nor what she loved about Sayo herself for that matter. Yukina was a woman of many mysteries. Sayo wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know. What if Yukina said she loved her because her unruly hair looked like she was hiding cat ears atop her head? Sayo wouldn’t know to laugh or cry! At any rate, it was Yukina who deadpanned a confession to Chisato. Sayo tried her best to make sure Chisato didn’t misinterpret it as a joke, but with a red face and heart pounding, even now she couldn’t be sure whether she ever managed a coherent word in that exchange! Chisato seemed to have understood though. “So, you two just want to live in my nice house, huh?” she answered with a smirk, though judging by the faint tears in the corners of her eyes, she must’ve shared their feelings too.</p><p>And that was how they got to their current timeline, Yukina lying like a deformed pancake on Chisato’s rug while Sayo vacuumed around her outstretched limbs. Chisato was in the kitchen – it was her turn to make something edible, seeing as she finally had a day off for her girlfriends.</p><p>“Yukina, please get up.”</p><p>“I need inspiration.”</p><p>“Yes, from the ceiling.” Sayo nearly rolled her eyes, even if Chisato’s ceiling was quite nice actually. “Please do that from the couch.”</p><p>Yukina didn’t say anything, remaining a big splat on the ground. She only moved a hand to pop a candy into her mouth. Sayo wondered how she ever developed a crush on this woman. Blame it all on her teenage hormones back in the days, she supposed. Yukina was pretty hot after all, and her voice was sexy – in more ways than one.</p><p>After living with Yukina for so many years, Sayo developed immunity towards her antics, so she just moved off to vacuum another part of the house first. Yukina would eventually roll onto another spot. Probably. Or Leon the Second would come licking her face, and she’d dash to the washroom in disgust. She moved faster than Sayo had expected though. Something on TV had perked her interest, and she crawled over to park herself in front of the screen.</p><p>“Maybe you should sit a bit farther away. You’ll become nearsighted,” Sayo suggested.</p><p>“But…” Yukina pointed to the drama that was running, “It’s Chisato.”</p><p>“Oh, that drama.” Sayo recalled it as an adaptation of some trashy shoujo manga. “I haven’t watched it…” – because she dreaded seeing Chisato kiss some random pasty-faced boyband member. Ugh. It was bad enough seeing his fancams spammed on Twitter.</p><p>Now that it was airing right in front of her face, though, Sayo couldn’t exactly take her eyes off. It was showing an epic night scene, the rain pouring down a dimly lit path in what looked like a university campus. Chisato was running down the path, the camera panning to her feet that made huge splashes on puddles as she charged desperately forward.</p><p>“Takashi-senpai!” she screamed. A dramatic pause followed. The male protagonist stopped in his steps, turned, and his gaze met Chisato’s that was moist from tears mingled with the rain dripping down her golden locks. “Please. Don’t go.”</p><p>“Asuna…”</p><p>“I need you, Senpai. I…” Chisato’s expression was soft, the ends of her brows lowered, lips slightly parted while taking a breath to steady herself. “I…love you.”</p><p>Sayo pressed the power button on the TV remote. She couldn’t stand it anymore. Such a heartfelt confession, not reserved for Chisato’s real-life girlfriends, but this…this…ugly POS!! She knew Yukina might be feeling the same, because Yukina had upped and walked over to the kitchen. Wait, Yukina couldn’t be planning on straight up demanding Chisato’s confession of love, right!? No, no, no, that’d be a disaster. Sayo’s fragile heart couldn’t take such calamity in this house!</p><p>“Yukina!” Sayo managed to stop her right before the kitchen door by pulling her back by the wrist.</p><p>“What?” Yukina retorted with a frown.</p><p>“Don’t do it. Ask Chisato upfront, I mean.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“It’s…not going to be pretty. For you. Actually, for the both of us.”</p><p>Yukina did not look convinced. She had a tendency of being overly confident in herself until Chisato turns her into a begging puddle on their bed. But Sayo wasn’t about to let Yukina lose all dignity just yet. It was satisfying to watch if Sayo cared to admit – who didn’t like seeing the mighty Minato Yukina brought down to her knees? – but she also knew Yukina wouldn’t go down without dragging Sayo into the water with her. Tact. One needed tact when dealing with Shirasagi Chisato. They needed a plan to coax a confession from her that would leave Chisato thinking it was all her own idea from the very beginning.</p><p>“Please just leave it to me, Yukina. I can deal with this.” Sayo tried to put up a reassuring princely image – the image that her fans kept imagining on her for whatever the reason she couldn’t fathom. She just so happened to play a tank on NFO, damn it! Her only shining armour was in an online game inventory!</p><p>“No, you cannot.” Clearly, Yukina did not buy it. And there was no convincing her otherwise.</p><p>“How about this: if I cannot get Chisato to…umm…admit her feelings for us by the end of this night, you are free to do as you please.”</p><p>Damn it! Just the suggestion of…of…Chisato “admitting her feelings” was making Sayo break out into a full blush! Maybe she really should’ve just let Yukina make a fool out of herself instead. Sayo wasn’t so confident anymore that she could pull this plan off.</p><p>“Fine.” Yukina approved anyway, not out of trust for Sayo’s abilities, but likely also realizing that it wasn’t so bad an idea to shove her other girlfriend in the line of fire before herself. Minato Yukina was not cowardly, but she wasn’t stupid either.</p><p>So, while Yukina stood at the kitchen doorway glaring, Sayo entered cautiously. A stark contrast to the female protagonist of that TV drama, Chisato was not looking cutesy, but rather…sassy. Underneath her checkered apron, she was wearing an oversized T-shirt – Sayo’s – that almost covered the entirety of her blue shorts, giving off the impression that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. When she sensed Sayo staring, she smirked, handing over a cucumber.</p><p>“Did you come to help me peel this?” Chisato asked from where she stood by the stove. Sayo was convinced the cucumber choice was intentional, but she pretended not to notice.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>As she received the cucumber, Sayo made sure to graze her fingers against Chisato’s. Step 1: stoke Chisato’s flames of desire. Except, it was Sayo who thought the touch was electrifying, probably because she was so self-conscious of her own intentions. Chisato’s fingers were so soft, so slender, they slid across her own like silk…kyah!! Sayo’s face was burning again. Chisato’s poker face cracked in a knowing smile.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re not here to help me, but to hold my hand? Sorry, I’m preoccupied right now. Maybe you can play with Yukina-chan for a bit?”</p><p>“I…I…” Sayo was about to give an indignant retort, except the stuttering just made her more embarrassed, and her voice lowered from the wolf’s howl she intended to the squeaking of a puppy. “I’m not a child…”</p><p>“Oh, you are not of course. I wasn’t suggesting for you to play <em>childish</em> games. There are plenty of toys in the closet more befitting our age.”</p><p>The mention of that locked box in the bottom drawer made Sayo turn from red to purple. “I…I’m going to the washroom!”</p><p>Sayo wanted to make a strategic retreat, but even as she practically ran out the kitchen with her tail between her legs, Chisato had to make one last attack.</p><p>“Have fun, Sayo. But don’t be too long. Dinner is almost ready!”</p><p>Sayo definitely did not do what Chisato was suggesting in the washroom. She first filled the sink with cold water and dunked her face into it, then with face still wet, she sat on the toilet and just stared at the fancy wall décor in front of her, coloured off-green and patterned to look almost like bamboo, with shelves of white marble carved into it where potted plants were placed under warm lighting. She tried to gather her inner zen so she could regroup her plans. Let’s just pretend step 1 succeeded – even if it did, it wasn’t as though the award-winning actress would let her lust show. Step 2 was supposed to remind Chisato of how to express her feelings. Sayo had briefly contemplated acting lovey dovey only with Yukina to fan Chisato’s jealousy, but knowing Chisato, the more jealous she became, the less likely she’d voice it. She was one stubborn bitch…err…lady. But weren’t they all? They might as well be called the stubborn trio of the female band world. Okay, Sayo knew “stubborn” wasn’t the only word others would use to describe them, but she could care less.</p><p>Anyway, Sayo would have to come up with a good step 2 for this to work. Instead of directly coaxing Chisato, she’d coax Yukina to confess. Yukina was far more willing to speak her mind, that was…if she knew what she, herself, was thinking. Especially when it came to romance, Yukina was dense as the inside of a black hole. Maybe that was an exaggeration, since Yukina was getting better – why else would she get as angry as Sayo at the TV show earlier? The point, however, was not to get Yukina to say something sappy, as tempting as that sounded. It was to make Chisato exasperated by Sayo’s ultimately unsuccessful attempts at getting Yukina to say, “I love you”, then she’d hopefully teach Yukina by using herself as an example. It was a brilliant idea, if Sayo would say so herself. It’d play right into Chisato’s pride, feeding her infinite ego. Oh, Beautiful Shirasagi, would you not enlighten us with your wisdom? – okay, maybe that was the stage persona of a certain childhood friend of Chisato’s…not that Sayo couldn’t borrow from it when it served her interests.</p><p>After she finally gathered her shit together, Sayo exited the washroom. Yukina was waiting for her in the living room, munching on a bag of chips while Leon the Second sniffed around the floor for crumbs. Yukina eyed Sayo suspiciously. Sayo’s face was still a bit wet, her shirt had dark spots where the water had splashed, and her hair was slicked back by the moisture it held. But Yukina didn’t comment on it. She just said “So?”, as though urging Sayo to explain herself.</p><p>“The plan is going accordingly. You’ll see.”</p><p>While Yukina continued that unimpressed stare, Chisato sounded from within the kitchen. “Anybody planning on helping me take these out to the dining table?”</p><p>“I will clear my candy,” said Yukina, whizzing off to the table instead. Seems like Sayo would be the one to help.</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>Chisato wasn’t much of a cook compared to Sayo – she ate out more often than not – but at least she managed to make things that were edible, a far better option to whatever Yukina would prepare. Chisato had made some small dishes that could be stuffed into wraps of seaweed and rice. A fusion of Japanese and foreign styles would be Sayo’s description. When they brought the dishes to the table, Yukina was already sitting there, waiting.</p><p>“Did you at least feed Leon the Second, Yukina-chan?” Chisato asked, exasperated.</p><p>“There is still food in his bowl.”</p><p>“Those are from this morning.” – oh well, Chisato would feed him later. He seemed to be curled up on the couch sleeping anyway.</p><p>They started on the food, Yukina making a mess as she tried to spread the rice over her sheet of seaweed. Sayo had to help, as usual. After she was done, she took over the dish of diced tuna, mixed in a citrusy dressing.</p><p>“You <em>love</em> tuna, right, Yukina?” Sayo asked. She didn’t miss Chisato quirking an eyebrow at the word Sayo chose to emphasize, but Yukina remained oblivious.</p><p>“It’s delicious.”</p><p>“Here, would you <em>love</em> a larger helping?”</p><p>Yukina just nodded as Sayo heaped the tuna onto the rice before rolling everything up in a way that left the filling barely contained. Yukina eagerly took over the roll and licked up the tuna that was spilling out of the rice.</p><p>“Yukina-chan, I think Sayo is eagerly waiting for some words from you,” Chisato scolded. Yes! She was catching on! When Yukina returned Chisato’s gaze with one full of questions, Sayo thought Chisato would finally say it. I. Love. You…</p><p>“It’s ‘thank you’, Yukina-chan.”</p><p>“Oh. Thank you, Sayo.”</p><p>Sayo nearly fell off her chair in disappointment.</p><p>After dinner, Sayo took care of the dishes, and when she returned to the living room, she found Yukina and Chisato working on what looked to be song lyrics. Leon the Second was off in his own corner, munching on his now full bowl of a fresh meal.</p><p>“Don’t you find the emotions here a bit…forced? The wording is rather stiff.” Chisato was commenting on Yukina’s work. Now was Sayo’s chance! Sayo sidled up to Yukina and awkwardly wrapped her clumsy hands around Yukina’s shoulders.</p><p>“Here, let me have a look.” Sayo offered, and Yukina, still with a straight face despite Sayo’s closeness, slid the sheet of paper over. As with a lot of Chisato’s songs, this was a love song, though being written by Yukina, the lyrics were indeed rather subtle and vague compared to the usual brands of pop music. “Maybe you should try to be a bit more blatant in the wording. Bolder.”</p><p>Yukina nodded. “So here, instead of ‘sing my feelings for you’, I could go with… ‘shout’?”</p><p>“But what feelings?”</p><p>“Of oneness.”</p><p>“That’s…vague.”</p><p>“Oh. Then closeness.”</p><p>“More passionate.”</p><p>Yukina frowned. “Desire?”</p><p>It’s <em>love</em>, damnit! Love! Please, Chisato, correct Yukina! You know you want to!</p><p>“Sayo-chan might be suggesting German. It’s your usual style, right, Yukina-chan? Now what is German for ‘feelings’…”</p><p>After a few taps on Google Translate, Yukina spoke. “Gefühle.”</p><p>Sayo collapsed onto Yukina’s lap. This was too much. Too much!</p><p>By the end of the night, lying in bed with Yukina and waiting together for Chisato to come out from her bath, Sayo was convinced that Chisato had already seen through her plan and was intentionally messing it up for her.</p><p>“So, it’s not working,” Yukina noted from Sayo’s expression as she rubbed Sayo’s scalp like she was petting a cat. Sayo closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p>“I give up.”</p><p>“This isn’t like you. Have you forgotten your Roselia pride?”</p><p>“I thought you’ve grown out of that emo teenage phase, Yukina.”</p><p>“And you have not been practising <em>Determination Symphony </em>to this day.”</p><p>Sayo shrugged off Yukina’s hand and buried her burning cheeks under the sheets. This was embarrassing!</p><p>“This is the song with the blue umbrellas, right?” Chisato said from where she now stood at the doorway to the bathroom. She was in a silky robe, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. “How does it go again?”</p><p>“Bring it down as you desire. This is a determination symphony. Let your prayer of courage ride on your sound. Play it with your fingers that are tied to a promise. Someday it’ll resound by your side…”</p><p>A cringing Sayo peeked out from under the covers. “Please don’t sing it in our bedroom!”</p><p>“Why not? It was my encouragement for you to face Hina, and you were supposed to answer, ‘Even if it’s impossible now, I will press forward!’ When you first played that line, you cried.”</p><p>That was precisely the reason why she didn’t want Yukina to bring it up a decade later, damn it!</p><p>Chisato stroked the top of Sayo’s head, the only part that was still exposed. “Sayo-chan’s earnest care for Hina-chan is really cute…”</p><p>“Please <em>spare</em> me!”</p><p>Chisato crawled languidly over Sayo to plop herself down in the space between her and Yukina. “So why did you two bring up that song? Forgive me, I have not eavesdropped for long.”</p><p>“Sayo needed determination.” Yukina answered. She narrowed her gaze when Chisato started stroking her back. Yukina usually didn’t like people being too close to her, but she tolerated her girlfriends. She relaxed to Chisato’s touch, lowering herself to rest her head on the pillow.</p><p>“Determination for?”</p><p>Sayo darted out a hand in hopes of covering Yukina’s big mouth, but Chisato was in the way. Yukina blurted, “For carrying out her plan to get you to confess your love for us.”</p><p>“MI-NA-TO-SAN!!!” Sayo reverted to Yukina’s surname in her unseemly scream. How dare Yukina sell her out! Not that Sayo could exactly make that complaint right here and now. Instead, she vowed revenge. “You were the one who wanted to ask Chisato straight to the face after getting jealous of her on-screen confession to that boyband singer!”</p><p>“That is because he is ugly.”</p><p>Chisato might’ve started giggling at that point. She wrapped her arms around the duo on her either side. “You have nothing to worry about. It was unpleasant kissing him. That guy has really bad breath. I advised him to remove his horrible tonsilloliths.”</p><p>“You kissed him!?” Sayo yelled despite not being surprised at all. She knew it was Chisato’s job and she respected it, but…but…</p><p>“Sayo,” Yukina said her name to catch her attention. Sayo saw Yukina pointing a finger at her own open mouth. “Do I have tonsilloliths?”</p><p>“No! And that is besides the point!”</p><p>“And the point is…?” Chisato asked, though by her barely contained grin, Sayo could tell Chisato knew <em>exactly</em> what the point was.</p><p>“You…You…” Sayo stuttered, the words she wanted to say made even her ears become flaming red. Her voice grew quieter, her eyes straying down to the mattress. “You would confess and kiss an ugly boy with horrible breath, but…you never said you loved Yukina and me.”</p><p>Chisato didn’t let Sayo hide her face beneath the blankets anymore, cupping her chin and turning her up to face Chisato’s gaze. She then did the same to Yukina with her other hand. Chisato was small in stature. Really small. But at this moment, she seemed like the biggest person on the planet, towering above the two of them as though she were a goddess. Or the devil, maybe. She was wearing an evil expression reserved solely for this occasion.</p><p>“Don’t you know, love is a game where those who make their feelings most transparent would lose? If I confess the true depths of how I feel, how would I see such cute and <em>indignant</em> expressions on your faces?”</p><p>Chisato leaned in to survey Yukina closely. Yukina looked as placated as a little kitten. But just when Chisato was about to capture Yukina’s soft lips, those lips parted with a retort.</p><p>“But is it not tiring to continue acting after work? I do not know if it is cute or indignant, but I want to see your truest expression, Chisato.”</p><p>And then, Sayo witnessed a miracle. It was not Chisato who had taken the initiative, but Yukina who had closed their remaining distance to kiss Chisato. A gentle, loving kiss. One that conveyed a genuine desire to just be together. And Sayo wanted to be a part of it, sitting up to embrace Chisato from behind, nuzzling into her neck.</p><p>“Me too. I also want to see your truest expression.”</p><p>For a moment, Chisato remained stiff. Then she finally leaned back into Sayo’s arms, her head turning slightly to kiss Yukina with fuller contact. As Sayo fell back, Chisato did as well, and Yukina followed by her other side.</p><p>There were so many words Chisato wanted to say to her waiting girlfriends, just like that time when they had awkwardly confessed to her at a family restaurant. She wanted to tell them about all the years she had spent living nothing more than an image others wanted to see from her, and her gratitude at having found not one, but two women who would love her instead for who she truly was. She also wanted to tell them her fears of not even knowing what her “true self” was anymore. She could not really distinguish what part of Shirasagi Chisato was her core identity, what part was the shell she wore to protect herself. But those words were not easy to say. Chisato wasn’t sure if she could ever say them. This time, though, she did have a more concrete answer for their love.</p><p>“I guess it isn’t so bad to say this once in a while…” she began, gazing first at Yukina, then turning around to look into Sayo’s emeralds. “I do love you both. With all my heart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One day. One day, I'll write that serious, multi-chapter YukiSayoChisa fic.............. (who knows when?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>